Government Screen
This is the Government Control Screen. You'll be seeing it alot, quite a lot. You'll manage your empire's financial situation from here. Graphics display a given planet's food and food production, population total, population growth, and energy or fuel levels. Here too you can view your total credits on a given world, move all of them to your starbase, and check the overall status of your planets. To change the planet under scrutiny move the cursor to the globe of swirling worlds, press and hold the A button, and then press up/down to change it; press left/right to jump in groups of eight. Across the bottom of the screen is the familiar Message Box, which also shows the Planet Icon of where you are. From this screen you can also navigate to five other control screens: the Cargo Bay, Navigation, Invasion, War Buy, and Buy, or spy on an enemy planet. Tax Rate From this screen you can change the tax rate on the currently selected world, thereby affecting its population growth. A newly-acquired planet, whether through capture or by creation, will always start out with the rate set at 25%, and you most likely change that immediately. To do this move the cursor to the purple icon with up/down arrows, then click and hold the A button. Pressing up or down on the directional pad will change the rate, holding up or down longer will alter it faster. Below are a few key rates you can use depending on the situation: *'0%' rate to reach the maximum population growth of 25% quickest, generates no credits however *'1%' minimum rate to generate credits, population growth still quickly climbs to 25% most of the time *'32%' maximum rate and still have a population growth of 1%, which will hold steady; ideal for Starbase usually *'34%' rate to achieve 0% population growth, most common setting you'll use in the game *'52%' rate to achieve 0% population growth during the fertility drug phase *'100%' maximum tax rate; obviously not popular, set this to generate credits the fastest, and climb to the -50% max negative population growth rate as well Food Production Population Growth Collecting Credits Hit this icon whenever you visit this screen, as you can only spend the credits currently on Starbase, and this icon sends the credits from all the worlds currently under your control there. To cover your purchases there must be enough money at your Starbase; if not the game tells you so and aborts the request. Also should you click this when you control only the Starbase the game states you have no other planets and again aborts. Planetary System Status Click this icon to bring up the overall condition of whatever planetary system you're currently in. The Message Box will scroll through how many worlds you control, how many your opponent has, and how many are left unformatted. It also lists information about the planet selected at the time, reporting the number of craft on it and in orbit, as well as its overall military strength. References Category:Control Screens Category:Content